


He....

by Conchita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, I wrote this as a vent so I poured my feelings into this one, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 16:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19655188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conchita/pseuds/Conchita
Summary: Bucky didn't deserve this. Nobody that Steve considered his 'family' deserved this. Steve... He...





	He....

HE LIEEEED


End file.
